


almost lost you

by jazziisms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her eyes remained downcast, chewing down on her bottom lip as he continued to rant, hearing him pace back and forth in front of her with heavy footsteps and frantic breathing. her injuries weren’t that terrible. she’s been through worse. much worse. but for whatever reason, she must have looked pretty, well…shitty to him. she didn’t see what he saw. she didn’t see what she must have looked like through his fierce teal eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost lost you

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the drabbles I wrote for a meme on Tumblr, using a pairing and a quote or two of the person's choosing. I was sent Eremika, of course :3 I enjoyed writing this one!

_“Have you lost your damn mind?!”_

His words cut through her like knives, each sentence a reminder of what she had done, what could’ve happened, and how close she became to embrace death.  _Again_. She knew what she did had been incredibly instinctive and reckless and dangerous, and she knew that as soon as she had done it he was gonna be angry at her. Just because she expected it, however, that didn’t mean she liked it.

Her eyes remained downcast, chewing down on her bottom lip as he continued to rant, hearing him pace back and forth in front of her with heavy footsteps and frantic breathing. Her injuries weren’t  _that_  terrible. She’s been through worse. Much worse. But for whatever reason, she must have looked pretty, well… _shitty_  to him. She didn’t see what he saw. She didn’t see what she must have looked like through his fierce teal eyes.

What was it that was so terrible? Was it wrong of her to risk life and limb to save him time and time again? Was it wrong of her to risk her life for the sake of the one person she loved more than anything in the world? Did he…was it for another reason? An  _ego_  reason?

_“Don’t you ever do that again!”_

She’s heard it once, she’s heard it a thousand times, and this time was no different. Her mouth was glued shut. She did not reply. She couldn’t. What could she say that wasn’t the same? It was impossible.  _I’m sorry. Eren, please. I can’t promise you that. I can’t break my promise. I love you_.

The pacing stopped, and when she looked up she startled herself. Realizing that silent tears have been streaming down her cheeks without her knowing, and another set were currently blurring her vision and he was nothing but a warm, brown blur. She didn’t wipe them away. She didn’t fight it. What was the point? Every waking moment she had her guard up, an emotionless void, building walls up ever since that fated night they met. Only he can witness them collapsing down again. Only he can be the cause of that inevitable collapse.

With a sigh, Eren dropped to his knees in front of her, his touch surprisingly gentle despite the harsh tone he used just seconds before; hands cupping around her knees, kneading her softly with his thumbs. “Mikasa…”

Mikasa sniffled – oh, how  _pathetic_  she must have sounded to him – and his touch moved north, cradling her face. She blinked, and he caught the stray tears with his thumbs, stroking the wet skin there. Her vision cleared, and when their gazes finally locked, she could sigh in relief at the look on his face. He now appraised her with a softer, saddened look, questions screaming from his eyes and no doubt hers as well.

“You just don’t understand,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. “ _I almost lost you_. You can’t keep doing this.”

Mikasa remained silent. The knot in her throat was beginning to cause discomfort.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” he went on, pulling back to look at her. “ _You_  don’t just protect  _me_.  _I_  don’t just protect  _you_.  _We_  protect  _each other_. That’s how it works, remember? We’re a team. We always have been from the start.”

 _This_  was what made her smile. A small, gentle tug of the lips pulled upwards.  So it  _wasn’t_ his ego. It was…it was more than his pride and need to protect her. He was right. They were a team, better and stronger when they were together. “C’mere,” he whispered with a subtle grin of his own, pulling her close, and she slumped against him; draping her arms around his neck and burying her face there. Finally, she spoke.

“I love you.” And that was a phrase she will never get tired of using; the one thing she knew for sure. She loved him. She will  _always_  love him.

“Love you,” he breathed back against her skin, turning his head to brush his lips against her cheek. Once. Twice. He meant it.  _He meant it_  and she will never get used to hearing it. Mikasa cupped the back of his hair and angled her face up to his so their mouths could make sweet contact instead.

He wasn’t angry with her anymore, she could tell with the way he kissed her. Tenderly, holding her in the way that always made her melt, calloused fingers tentatively roaming up and down her back; pressing her closer to his warm body.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair.

“I know,” he whispered back. “I…I’m sorry too.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I yelled at you.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

A frown graced Eren’s features, now looking physically pained. “I don’t want you to be.”

Mikasa cupped his face, lips pressed slightly. “C’mon. Let’s just go to bed.”

She wanted to forget tonight. At least, the darker aspects of it. The fact that she threw herself in harm’s way, even when she knew he could handle himself. The fact that her injuries could’ve been a lot, lot  _worse_.

And so they got into bed together in silence, and Mikasa turned her back to him as he lay next to her. Eren scooted in, arms embracing her from behind, and their bodies fit together like a puzzle, and she was home.


End file.
